


Glitter In My Eyes, Glitter In My Hands

by Poemsingreenink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jewelry, M/M, but who am I to stop you, jewel thieves, you don't have to humm the Pink Panther theme song as you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Goodnight has a crisis of conscious while Billy is in the middle of something.





	

The shot was taken so quickly that Billy didn't even have time to throw up a protective hand. The world went white, then spotty, and he blinked hard a few times hoping it would fix the issue.

"Sorry, _cher_. Couldn't help myself."

A high-pitched whirring noise filled the air, and through the cigarette burns pockmarking his vision, Billy thought he could see Goodnight flapping a Polaroid at him. He gave his sight a few more seconds to clear just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

"You're supposed to be in Ancient China," Billy said.

Goodnight gave the Polaroid another waggle, and then blew across the surface.

"Well, Billy I was heading in that direction when I really got to thinking about this plan we cooked up. Hold still a moment."

Goodnight reached into his pocket and retrieved a glittering hand of starlight which upon closer inspection turned out to be a 22 carat diamond necklace. He set the necklace atop Billy's head, and then adjusted it until the jewels sat nicely against his hair.

"Breathtaking. I wish you could see yourself right now."

He took another photo.

"Are you high right now?" Billy asked, irritated. "Did you get high _without_ me?"

Goodnight huffed. "Of course not. Now back to your original question. I am not currently across the hall pilfering the pieces in the Hall of Jade because I seem to be having little crisis of conscious."

There were a handful of pomegranate sized garnets resting in Billy's palm, and he rubbed his thumb around the top of the largest one. It was the smallest of motions. Anything more dramatic would jar the case, and set off one of the alarms he'd so painstakingly been avoiding for the last twenty minutes, but it soothed him.

"You didn't think to have this crisis before I stuck my arm inside a museum display?"

Goodnight shrugged. "Better late than never. Robbing a jewelry store is one thing. Desecrating a museum is a dirty business."

"Half the stuff in this place is already stolen! Who cares?" Billy argued.

Goodnight presented him with a gold broach. The edges had been teased out and twisted to replicate a bright sun, and there was an opal the size of a robin's egg set into the center. He carefully pinned it to Billy's shirt, lifted the camera up, and pressed the shutter button.  

"Stop creating an evidence trail!"

"I am creating personal mementos, my darling. Something to help me recall our wild golden years after my mind starts tossing memories overboard in an effort keep itself buoyed."

"You better take good care of them,” Billy grumbled. “They'll be the only way you get to see me after they're used to send me to jail."

Goodnight waved the comment away. "I would never let that happen. Unlike most of the world's devices this camera cannot be hacked, and as I said these are _personal_ mementos." He fanned the photos out, and examined them with a critical eye. "Then again it would be criminal for me to keep these images all to myself. You have such a lovely scowl. Say, next week let's break into the Art Institute. I know the perfect place to display these."

Billy carefully retrieved his arm from the neat round hole he'd cut into the glass of the display case. He made sure to take the garnets with. 

"Fine. We'll go, but I'm keeping these."

Goodnight examined the six small garnets in Billy’s hand. There was a gleam in his eye that Billy liked. A mixture of pride and delight that he only ever saw directed at him.  

“Ooooo, look how pretty those are. You have outdone yourself. Looking to spruce up your silverware?”

Billy smirked, and pocketed the gems. The idea of adding the garnets to his knives hadn't occurred to him, but he liked it. Maybe he'd have new ones made. He was about to say so when a silver comb that was dripping with emeralds appeared in Goodnight's hand. Billy bet that whoever had worn it once upon a time had ended their days with a screaming headache.

"Where did you even get that?" he asked. "Where did you get all of this?"

Goodnight shrugged. "Other side of the exhibit."

The problem with robbing anything with Goodnight was every so often he remembered how _good_ he was at it. That he'd managed to lift half of the Hall of Gems without Billy's notice meant he was having a good day. A steady hand kind of day, and those were rare. It made Billy feel a little more magnanimous about having millions of dollars of jewelry twined into his hair. 

"Dip your head for me will you?" Goodnight asked.

"We have fifteen minutes and then the cameras come back on," Billy said flatly. 

"Last one," Goodnight said. "I promise."

Billy tipped his head all the way to the side, and felt a twinge of satisfaction when the diamond necklace that been balancing there hit the carpet with a thud.                       

Goodnight didn't even glance at it. He reached up to to gently slide the comb into place, his free hand cupping the other man's cheek. Billy made an irritated noise when Goodnight hit a knot, and Goody kissed him softly as way of apology. When it was secure Goodnight stepped back to fully admire him while Billy fought the urge to fidget. He’d been right. The comb was annoyingly heavy. 

"I have no words," Goodnight said, a fond smile stretching across his face. 

The camera flashed again, and Billy hoped the photo captured his very spectacular eye-roll. 

Billy snorted. "Oh you'll find some eventually."  

**Author's Note:**

> I am about 98% sure that you should not rob museums, and if you were going to you probably shouldn't rob them like this.
> 
> And in case you're curious, yes they are both wearing sneakers...for sneaking.


End file.
